Happy Birthday From The Fangirls
by Katie-Lyn Chibi-chan
Summary: 22 Fangirls and 2 Fanboys go on the best trip. To go say Happy B-Day to Near!  Rated T fpr smallest mention of Yaoi! Dont like dont read. Reviews Luv!  OCXNear small one sided love.


**Happy Birthday my love!**

**To Near the best frickin Character in Death Note! :3**

**Happy Birthday, from the fangirls!**

"La, la, la, OH! New email!" Ana went to read the email.

"Huh? New email?" Nicky asked herself.

"Email?" McKenna wondered.

"Yay! I got an email!" Morgan squealed.

"New email? Wonder if it's from Michael!" Hannah hoped.

"OH MY GEE! New email!" Carla screeched.

The email read:

_Ok, this is an email to all Near a.k.a Nate River fangirls!_

_Tomorrow is Near's B-day and I'm aiming to give Near the Best B-Day EVER!_

_Meet tomorrow at 1:00am outside LA's Hollywood Bowl. Bring Presents, cookies, drinks, or candy! I will bring the cake! Can't make it, sneak out! (That's what I'm doing! ;3)_

_See you there! Don't forget to forward this to other Near fans!_

_-AliceA-_

**With AliceA**

"Vanilla or Strawberry?" Alice freaked. How is one girl supposed to know which one he likes more? "Hey A! What cha baking?" Her friend Kyle sneaked up behind her messing her hair up. "Hi Kyle! Oh! You still have that transporter right?" Alice hugged her brother from another mother. "Ugh yeah but it was never tested remember?" Kyle loved making things. "I'll test it right now. Hand me the little one." The transporter was kept in Alice's room hidden from her angry parents. Kyle left for her room, but before he left he told her, "Bake the Vanilla with butter cream frosting." She giggled. "Thanks!" She yelled after him. She grabbed the Vanilla batter and the ingredients for the cake and frosting. Kyle comes in later with the big mother board transporter and handed her the mini transporter. The big one is where you type the directions. The small one transports you back. "Ok, Kyle transports me into this picture." Alice directs, pointing to the picture on the wall. The picture was of the tree across the street. "Be careful." Kyle was not exactly happy about the fact that ALICE was doing was doing this. He typed in the picture's details after taking a picture. "OK…3…2…1…now!" Kyle shouted as he watched his "sister" disappear in front of his eyes, he then ran to the picture of the tree.

Alice finally appeared and turned around to wave at Kyle. She couldn't see him but she knew he could see her. "I made it! Yatta!" She screamed! It was so life like! It felt like she really was right across the street! She looked at the button on her belt. "Time to get rolling!" Alice then pressed the stylish little button, sending her home. Kyle was nervously biting his nails; he then looks up hearing his machine beep. "You made it!" He rushes to go and hug her, swinging her around. "It's a success! We can go see Near!" Alice squealed happily. Kyle though worried, smiled because of how much she loved the little Albino. "Come on, help me bake the cake!" Alice skips to the kitchen.

**12:30 am August 24**

Alice's phone goes off causing her to fall out of her bed. It was Kyle, he txted her saying that he was right outside and to open the window. Alice runs to the window, throwing it open and grabbing his arm. He hops through the window from his perch on the tree. "Are you ready Alice? Is the cake ready? You have money, jacket?" "Yep! Took out $1000 at 11:30." Alice chirps. "Let's go." Kyle Grabs the transporters and heads out the window, having Alice go first. Kyle then cuts in front of her because of her fear of climbing down things. Once he hits the ground he sets the transporter on the floor and looks up, holding his hands out ready to catch Alice. "Come here! Don't worry I'll catch you!"

"Onii-san~!" Alice, scared out of her mind, wined. "No! Don't Onii-san~~ me! Get down here now! Just jump!" Kyle commands. "Fine!" Alice sucks in a deep breath and jumps, almost crying from fear. "Got cha!" Kyle shouts, very proud of himself for protecting his 'little sister'.

**At the Hollywood Bowl with the fangirls**

"OK! Fangirls and guys! We will be the first ever Fans to meet Near in person! Lets give Near the best B-Day ever! So here are some ground rules: One; don't get lost, two; don't glomp random characters, three; we will have hug and picture time with Near only once! And Finally Near Is MINE, bitches!" Alice shouted. In her mind she thought 'Damn! I thought that we would only have 10 or 13 girls! We have, what, 22 girls and 2 guys?' "So everyone hold hands! My friend and I are gonna transport us!" Alice got ready as the fans bound together. Once everyone was ready Kyle counted down. "Ready? OK! 3…2…1!" They all disappeared.

**At The HQ**

"Ok! Everyone hide in the bushes or trees, when I say Thank You so much, or, Are You Sure? All you guys charge and run as fast as you can. Exchange numbers for we will be splitting up in search of Near!" Alice whispers. "Yes!" Everyone shouts/whispers while hiding. Alice waltzes up to the door and knocks. The door opens 5 minutes later revealing Gevani in just boxers. Suddenly thousands of flashes go of at once fallowed by giggles. Alice growls under her breath. "Hello, I'm so sorry that I came so early. You see I am A. You can also call me Alternative. I'm Back-up's sister, Mr. Roger told me to come see you. Are you N?" Alice asks without hesitation. "Oh um. Sure. I'll inform Near. Please come in." Gevani blushes, reminding Alice that she's still in her light pink pjs. Once Gevani left she calls after him, "Thank You so much!" She walks in with a troop of fans after her. They all hide in the huge walk in closet. Gevani come back and walks toward the closet. "So Near's in the room upstairs at the end of the hall to your left, last door." He begins to open the closet in search of a robe. Alice panics,"OH um, sorry say that again?" The door was half way open so the fans creep out, while managing to gag Gevani tie him up and throw him in the closet. "Ugh we'll stay here and um _guard_ Gevani." The two boys said while walking into the closet.

"Let's go!" Morgan (one of the fangirls) said. Kyle stayed on the couch. They all ended up fallowing Gevani's directions. Once they reached the end of the hall, the turned the knob and there sat Near a.k.a Nate River in all his Fluffy hair, Albino, glory. Alice walks in just to play it safe. Hey Halle might be in there. "So you're A?" Near asks. Alice had hearts in here eyes. "Ummm…ano…yeah. I came here to tell you…" Alice re opens the door having the fangirls rush in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR!" They all shout. Confetti flew in the air, presents were given, they cut the cake downstairs, and pictures were taken. And Alice had her dream come true; she finally got a kiss from Near. And Near's came true too! He finally got a life size statue of L, and the newest Transformers action figure! So all was right in the world of Death Note. The Next day in 'reality' the news papers front cover said

22 Girls and 3 Boys went missing at around 1:00 am yesterday morning.

**HUH! Wonder what happened to them! XD** **So This was written at 11;38 pm. I barely made it for Near's Birthday! DX So yeah mostly crack. Sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
